Memories
by SugarCubes101
Summary: 61 years after graduating high school everyone comes back to Anubis house for a reunion. But for Patricia with all the good memories come the bad ones as well. HOA One Shot Day 2013!


I walked into the house I had once lived. I looked around. Nothing had changed. The chandelier was the same as when I left. The sarcophagus was exactly the same. I looked to my left. The common room. I walked in. Nothing looked different. The leather furniture was the same. There was still a crocodile in the middle of the coffee table. I looked forward. The dining room was still the same.

I can still see Mara and Fabian setting the table, being goody-two-shoes like they always were. I could see Alfie and Jerome cramming food down their throats, like it was a contest. I can see Joy flirting with Fabian, still. Most of our Sibuna meetings took place at this very table.

I tried to walk toward the kitchen. I could see the oven which we would sneak down to the cellar. It was like I could smell one of Eddie's wacky creations. I walked down the hallway into Eddie and Fabian's old room. I opened the door. It looked like no one had used it in years. I looked toward where Eddie's side of the room used to be.

I remember the fights we used to get into. They were all silly. I felt like a teenager again. There was a mirror in the corner of the room. I looked into it. I saw an old woman. That stopped the teenage feel. White hair, wrinkled skin, 78 years old, walking with a cane. I left the room. With all good memories come the bad ones, too.

I walked up the stairs. I looked to Victor's office. It was empty. He probably died. Guess the elixir didn't work, Vic. I walked into the hallway where the girls' rooms used to be. All the pictures were the same, all the rooms. I walked into my old old room; the one I had shared with Joy and Mara. I looked around. The yellow wallpaper was still the same.

The light bounced off the walls like it had once done. The wardrobe was in the same corner as it was when I left it there. I walked toward the corner of the room. There was a new door. I opened it and came upon a trunk. It must be mine. I left all my stuff here when I leftAnubis House.

I opened it, and sure enough there was all my old stuff. It was so dusty. I pulled something out. It was my purple extensions. I remember these. I stopped wearing them when Joy came back. I don't know why, but they never seemed to find their way into my hair. I pulled another thing out. My old jewelry box.

I looked through it. There were a few rings and earrings, but nothing too sentimental. I kept looking through the trunk. There were a lot of pictures. Some of were me and Amber, others were of Eddie and me. I miss him. I pulled something else out of the trunk. Something I hadn't seen in years. I had forgotten it until now.

It was the first note Eddie had ever written me.

_Yacker,_

_ I know I'm not very good at writing these. Actually, I probably wouldn't be writing one if you weren't the recipient. Anyway, I just want to know if you'll spend a few weeks during summer break with me in America. Wow, I didn't realize how lame that sounded until I put it on paper and read it out loud. I already talked to my mom and she said she'd let you stay with us. Is that a stupid and/or crazy idea?_

_ Eddie_

_ P.S. If you think it is stupid then my mom came up with the idea._

I smiled at it. I hadn't been called 'Yacker' in what feels like forever. I pulled something else out of the trunk. It was a postcard from Brooklyn when I went to America with Eddie. It had been torn and then taped back together. I remember that day clearly.

_It was still summer break and I had just gotten back from America. I stomped upstairs to my room. I was upset. I had broken up with Eddie not 12 hours before and I was starting to have second thoughts. I put my suitcase on my bed and tore it open._

_ I looked at it. There were a bunch of souvenirs and what not. I put the snow globe on my dresser and threw everything else out the window. Somehow one postcard had made its way into my trunk as I packed to go back to Anubis House. When I got there I found it and tore it right down the middle._

Now here it was. Taped together at the bottom of this trunk. I kept looking through it. I stumbled on a leather jacket I used to wear. It probably wouldn't fit. I just put it aside and rummaged around in the trunk. I found something I hadn't seen in ages. It was my pink watch that wasn't at all like me, but I always wore it just because I was too lazy to look at the clock on the wall. After 5 years I had grown attached to it, but I left it here.

I ran my hand along the glass. It looks the same as it did the last time I saw it. I pulled something else out. It was the Eye of Horus locket. Eddie had given it to me, for reasons I didn't understand. I still don't. I ran my bony fingers along the chain. I can't believe I left this here. I also can't believe Nina didn't hunt it down. I put it around my neck.

I kept looking through the trunk. There were more old photos and stuff I don't really remember all that well. I heard voices coming from downstairs. Everyone else was here.

I went downstairs and I saw my old roommate, Mara.

"Mara?" I asked. She turned around.

"Patricia!" She yelled. We hugged.

"You haven't aged a day!" She said.

"And you need to get your eyes checked." I said. More people came in.

"Willow! Alfie!" Mara yelled. Willow hugged her.

"Hey Trix," Alfie said.

I smiled. "Hi Alfie." We hugged. We all went into the common room and started chatting.

"Where are the others?" Willow asked.

"They should be along soon."

"And where's Fabian? The last time I saw you two you were madly in love." Alfie said.

She sighed. "He died. A couple of years ago."

"Oh, Mara, I'm sorry." Willow said. Mara just shrugged.

"Alright, this is getting a bit awkward." I said. We heard more voices.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" A familiar voice asked.

"I'm positive, Joy." Jerome! Joy! I stood up.

"Joy!" I said. She looked to me and squinted.

"Who are you?" She asked. What? How can Joy not recognize me? I'll admit I have changed, but not that much.

"It's your old friend, Patricia." Jerome answered for me. "Do you remember Patricia?"

She studied my face. "You look kind of familiar. Who's that you're married to? Umm…Edward? No, that's not it. Enrique? No. Uhhh…"

"Eddie?" I asked.

"No."

"No?" Jerome asked. "Where is Eddie? Maybe she'll recognize him."

My heart shattered. I knew coming here would bring these emotions. "He can't," I paused. "He…he died."

"When?" Jerome asked.

"About 2 months ago."

He sighed. "I'm sorry for bringing it up." He and Joy walked into the living room. I didn't follow. I stayed in the foyer and looked around. There's so many memories in this place.

I remember when we would all walk excitedly through the front door a day before the new term started. I remember the nights we would sneak down to the cellar and how we would all walk down that staircase to greet our dates for the prom. It's all a bit fuzzy, but I can still remember.

I recall when Sibuna all got expelled. Eddie and I were planning to say our last good byes in this very room. I remember that wish about how I never wanted to see him again. I just yelled it at him in front of his face. It wasn't something I ever wanted to say, it just came out.

A few tears dripped down my face. I knew I couldn't do this. I knew this place would bring back memories that I wasn't ready to think about, yet. I looked down at the locket. I held it in my hands.

I also remember the day Eddie gave me this.

_"Hey, Yacker." Eddie said as he walked down the girls' hallway._

_ "What?" I asked._

_ "Can you hang onto this for me?" He asked. He held out the Eye of Horus locket. He put it in my hand. I never thought I'd touch it._

_ "Shouldn't it be with you or Nina?"_

_ "Just hang onto it for tonight." He rushed off somewhere._

He never asked for it back. I offered it back to him one time, but he just let me keep it. Surprisingly no one needed it, so I just left it here with all my things.

I went back into the living room where everyone was talking. Joy was trying to remember everyone. I think the only name she got right was Mara's.

"And who was it you were married to?" Joy asked Willow. "Wasn't his name like Alexander or something?"

"You mean Alfie?"

"Yes, that's his name. Alfie."

Alfie came in from the kitchen. His love of food hasn't changed. "Joyness!" He said excitedly. I remember he used to call Joy that.

"Alfie!" She said. They hugged.

"J-dog." Alfie said.

"Alfredo." They smiled and shook hands.

"Where's KT? I thought she was coming." Alfie said.

I heard the front door open and slam shut. "Hello?" someone said.

I went to the front door. "Amber! KT!" I walked up to them. I hugged Amber first. I hadn't seen her since we were 17.

"Patricia!" Amber said back. "I haven't seen you in a good 61 years!"

"You can actually do math." I tuned my attention to KT. "KT I haven't seen you in a while." We hugged.

"Likewise." She wouldn't bring up Eddie. She was the only one from Anubis House I invited to the funeral. It would've been too painful if I invited anyone else.

We walked back into the common room. "Alfie you got your wish."

"Oh, Alfie," Amber said. "Were you just too excited to see me you couldn't contain yourself? That's so touching." She's always so full of herself.

"Yeah, sure." Alfie said.

Willow stood up. "That can't be Amber Millington!"

"I know," Amber said. "One would've thought I would've had so many facelifts at this point it would be hard to count, but surprisingly I've only had 2."

Willow looked a bit confused. "I meant you look really well. And is that KT?"

"The one and only." KT said. She smiled and hugged Willow. Everyone sat down.

"So, is anyone else coming?" Amber asked Mara. "I see we're missing a lot of people."

"Oh, Mick should be here any minute."

"No, I mean Fabian and Eddie, where are they off to?" Amber said.

Mara started to grow sad and so did I. "Fabian's dead."

"Same with Eddie." We were the only widowers in the room.

"Oh," Amber said. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok. We've heard it all before." Mara said.

"Hello?" We heard from the foyer. It sounded like Mick. He came into the common room.

"Mick!" Joy yelled. Mick looked confused.

"Joy?" He asked. Joy went over and hugged him.

"How do you remember Mick?" Jerome asked.

"That can't be Jerome Clarke." Mick said. They shook hands and Mick scanned the room. "Is this everyone?"

"Yeah, I thought Nina would be coming." Amber said.

Suddenly the door slammed shut and an older woman and a middle aged woman came toward us arm in arm. The older one scanned the room. "Is this the right house?" She asked.

I came toward her. "Nina?"

She squinted when she saw me. "Patricia?"

"Yes." I smiled and we hugged.

"It's so good to see you." She said. "This is my daughter, Olivia."

"Hi," Olivia said. Nina scanned the room and started talking to everyone. While everyone was mingling I slipped away. I sat down next to the phone and reflected on everything.

Eddie and I went through a lot together in this very house. Prom, my first kiss. My first time. That was the whole reason I left Anubis house. I was pregnant. I was scared and I run away from all my problems. My problem was Eddie, not the baby. I couldn't get up the courage to look at him, let alone _tell_ him.

Eddie came after me, thank god. I was about 6 months along when he came to my house. _I answered the door and immediately closed it when I saw his face. I walked into the living room with tears in my eyes._

_ "Why are you crying?" Piper asked. "And who was at the door?" When I didn't reply she went to the door and opened it. "Eddie?" I heard her say. "What are you doing here?"_

_ "Can I just talk to Patricia?" I heard her hesitate, but she let him in anyway. They came into the kitchen and I stood behind the counter trying to hide my belly. You could just feel the tension in the room._

_ "I'll leave you two alone." Piper said. She left the room and left Eddie and I in an awkward silence._

_ "Patricia," He started. "I haven't seen you in 6 months. What's going on?"_

_ More tears welled up in my eyes and some came down my cheeks. I looked down. "I don't want to talk about it."_

_ He walked toward me and brought me into a hug. He felt my bump, so he looked down. I didn't want to hear anything so I said, "I wanted to tell you."_

_ I locked eyes with him. "Is that why you left?" I gave him a shaky nod and he pulled me into his embrace._

I went ahead and had the baby. We named her Bonnie. Bonnie Miller. Yes, we gave her Eddie's last name.

I came back to reality and went back into the common room. "I must be going." I told everyone. Everyone told me goodbye and I went back to my hotel.

I wasn't really hungry, so I skipped supper. I sat in my room and looked out the window. I wasn't prepared for these feelings to still linger. It was like Eddie died all over again. I just decided to go to bed early.

I laid my head on the pillow and listened to the sounds of the city. There would be an occasional car drive by or someone going into their room, but other than that it was quiet.

I looked at the locket again. I stroked it in my fingers. Maybe I should've given this to Nina today, but I never got around to it.

I fell into a deep sleep and I was in some park. I looked around. I didn't recognize anyone. I sat on a bench and looked to the ground.

"Yacker!" I heard from behind me. My head shot up and went in the direction of the voice. It was Eddie. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I ran toward him and flew into his arms. It was his 17 year old self, so he could take it.

"I missed you." I told him. I looked at my hands and realized I was in my 17 year old body too.

"You have no idea." He replied. "But you don't ever have to leave."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

He hesitated. I guess he thought I already knew. "You're dead."

I just shook my head. "I don't care." I put my forehead against his. "As long as I'm with you."

He started leaning in and our lips touched. I missed these lips. When we pulled away we stared into each other's eyes for a minute or two.

"I love you." He said.

I smiled a little. "I love you too."

**So after 2 months of working on it I finally finished it! And to be honest I'm pretty happy with it. HAPPY HOA ONE SHOT DAY, GUYS!**


End file.
